


Времена года

by Spring_rabbit, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, UST, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Призрачный гет. Крепкая мужская дружба по-библейски.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - oruha

**Название:** Времена года  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** драббл, 529 слов  
**Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард, Мишель Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин.  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** ангст, ust  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** Призрачный гет. Крепкая мужская дружба по-библейски  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Времена года"

Дэвид целует Мишель – лето кружится вокруг брызгами теплого дождя, сладкой ватой и жгучим пламенем свечей. Мир обнимает его пестрыми крыльями бабочек и сбывшимися снами.  
Мишель рядом – тонкие мазки акварели, клубничная улыбка, принцесса – мир в себе. Дэвид хочет этот мир, дышит его обещанием, и сердце стучит тук-тук, торопится, боится не успеть куда-то. Он запрокидывает лицо к ночному небу – улыбнись Большой Медведице, говорит он Мишель, она машет тебе лапкой. Тонкие руки обнимают его, звонкий смех щекочет шею: Дэвид смотрит в глаза Мишель – там звезды. Их куполом накрыла безмятежность – манившая, путеводная, росток в сердце, свет из-за кулис войны.  
Какой же ты везучий парень, – подмигивает Дэвиду звезда слева. 

Дэвид целует землю под ногами – касается дрожащими губами. Лес вокруг, под порывами ветра в вершинах, шумит колыбельную засыпающему миру. Он чувствует запах хвои, пороха и своей крови – единственное свое на чужой земле, ничейной земле Нейтральной зоны – самое место для изгнанных и ищущих душ.  
Первые не тающие снежные крошки, предвестники долгой зимы, устраиваются рядом – им места не жалко. Сайлас бы с ними не согласился.  
В ушах крики тех, кто не дошел, эхо чужих желаний, слова отзвучавших разговоров, шепот чьих-то надежд, единственного Дэвид не слышит - себя.  
Он касается губами земли, признавая ее своей и себя ее, он просит дать ему приют, не гнать – больше некуда идти.  
Мерзлые комья под ладонями пачкают кожу чернью, а Дэвид их – кровью. Они скрепляют договор: место, у которого нет имени, и человек, который его потерял, а поздняя осень ставит на нем свою печать узорами снежинок.  
Дэвид поднимается и идет вглубь своего нового дома. 

Дэвид целует руку Сайласа, называет своим королем – у Сайласа кожа холодная, как зима за окном, а слова отдают пеплом. Дэвид просыпается рывком, выдирая себя из болотных лабиринтов кошмара.  
Призраки приходят к нему из тени солнца: теплые ладони матери, пахнущие шерстью для вязания, которых не коснуться; голоса братьев, которым хочется ответить, которых стало на одного меньше; улыбка Мишель, не ему, но так похожая, сияющая даже на фоне белой фаты; взгляд Джека, пронзительный, говорящий честнее слов.  
Будьте в порядке – уговаривает он мироздание. Боже, убереги их – шепчет, прикрывая глаза, – тех немногих, что дарили мне свет. Под веками – остывшие угли, вспыхивающие в лунном свете, силуэты, скользящие по границе памяти. По ту сторону молчания – призраки, делающие его человеком, у которого есть берега, здесь, в месте-без-имени.  
Сможет ли он выйти в море?  
Тьма вокруг, тьма в душе и сердце, серая хмарь, обломки, из которых не собрать ковчег – Боже, если преподобный говорил твоими словами – помоги мне советом, ты, что видит эту рефлексию уже который раз, даруй знак... и к черту бабочек. Мне нужен маяк. 

Дэвид целует Джека – касается виска, чувствуя биение жилки под губами. Открытыми ладонями притягивает ближе, ведет по спине, плечам, шее, касается открытой душой; пальцы Дэвида чуть подрагивают, каждое движение – аккорд Шопена.  
Джек касается его скулы теплым дыханием, каждый судорожный вдох – не произнесенное слово, и Дэвид отвечает ему тем же.  
Кристальный воздух звенит, время движется рывками, план действий по входу в Гильбоа обрастает листьями – подробностями; разбитые некогда чашки собираются в витражные мозаики.  
Тают ледники, реки часто дышат и выходят из берегов – Джек – дождь, он чистит пистолет и напевает об известных истинах. Дэвид встречается с ним взглядом и кивает, соглашаясь.  
Весна греет мир вокруг них, и где-то на дне сердца, Дэвид чувствует, проклевывается росток безмятежности.


End file.
